Feuer der Verwandlung
by Arielen
Summary: Der durch den Angriff von Ellia in Johns Blut geratene Retrovirus verändert John schleichend. Er zeigt gegenüber Teyla, dass er etwas ganz anderes von ihr will als Training. Was wäre also, wenn der Kuss in der Sporthalle Folgen hat... Tag zu "Conversion"


Titel: Feuer der Verwandlung

Serie: SGA, Staffel 2.8, „Die Verwandlung"/"Conversion"

Genre: Episode-Tag, leichtes AU, Het

Charakter/Pairings: John/Teyla

Inhalt: Der durch den Angriff von Ellia in Johns Blut geratene Retrovirus verändert John schleichend. Er wird ausdauernder, stärker und schneller und zeigt auch gegenüber Teyla, dass er etwas ganz anderes von ihr will als Training. Was wäre also, wenn der Kuss in der Sporthalle Folgen hat...

Anmerkung des Autors: Ich erlaube mir in dieser Geschichte nur eine kleine Freiheit – ich ziehe den Zeitpunkt zwischen Johns Flucht aus der Turnhalle und der Entdeckung, dass sich ein seltsamer Schorf über der Armwunde gebildet hat, nur etwas auseinander...

Ich habe bei gewissen Szenen versucht so geschmackvoll und dezent wie möglich zu bleiben, dennoch setzte ich einige Teile der Geschichte unter Spoiler-Tags. Denn auch das gehört zu dem Gesamtbild und Komposition der Story.

Allerdings ist nichts in dieser Geschichte so einfach und simpel, wie es im ersten Moment scheint, sondern hat auch einen gewissen Twist.

+ o + o +

+ o + o +

+ o + o +

Seine Lippen pressten sich hart auf die ihren. John kostete den Moment der Vereinigung voll aus und es kümmerte ihn nicht, als er spürte, wie Teyla sich erst anspannte und sogar gegen seinen festen Griff wehrte. Denn er wusste, sie würde schon bald sanft und nachgiebig werden und seinen Kuss mit dem gleichen brennenden Verlangen erwidern, das bereits durch seine Adern pulste.

Und er sollte recht behalten, denn ihr Widerstand erlahmte schon bald. Doch das beruhigte ihn nicht, es stachelte ihn nur noch mehr an.

Sein Atem ging schneller.

Er wollte mehr als nur ihren Mund erobern, mehr als nur ihr Gesicht unter ihren Händen spüren ... _Wenn sie ihm schon so bereitwillig entgegenkam, warum nahm er sich dann nicht gleich alles?_

_Weil es falsch war... Himmel, was tat er da eigentlich?_ John hielt inne, kam dass er daran gedacht hatte und löste sich abrupt von der jungen Frau, wich einige Schritte von der Wand zurück, an die er sie erst kurz zuvor gedrängt hatte.

Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

In einer Mischung aus Verwirrung, unerklärlicher Sehnsucht und plötzlicher Scham murmelte er noch etwas, was er selbst nicht ganz mitbekam und ergriff dann die Flucht vor sich selbst, ehe er sich noch einmal so vergaß ...

+ o + o +

Teyla blieb starr vor Erstaunen und Entsetzen zurück, während ihr das Herz immer noch bis zum Hals schlug und zugleich kalte Schauer durch ihren Körper rasten. Noch immer konnte sie nicht fassen, wollte sie nicht wahr haben, was eben geschehen war.

Nicht nur, dass John eine Schnelligkeit und Stärke an den Tag gelegt hatte, die ihm sonst nicht eigen war – der Kuss hatte sie vollends überrumpelt, denn auch das kannte sie so von John nicht.

Der Schmerz in ihren Schultern verebbte. Vergessen war die Wucht, mit der er sie gegen die Wand geschleudert und gedrückt hatte.

Aber etwas anderes blieb: Ihre Wangen brannten, dort wo er sie berührt hatten, und auf den Lippen spürte sie immer noch den Geschmack seiner Lippen. Wenn sie tief einatmete sog sie den Hauch eines herben männlichen Dufts ein, der ihr die Knie weich werden ließ.

Irritiert stützte sie sich an der Wand ab und brauchte eine Weile, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Dann stieß sie die Luft zischend aus ihren Lungen, denn ihr wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass sie diesen Überfall, diesen Ausbruch männlicher Stärke genossen hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu ähnlichen Situationen auf Handelsreisen, wenn Männer sie für eine leichte Beute gehalten und in die Ecke gedrängt hatten, empfand sie diesen Versuch sie zu erobern nicht als widerlich, sondern...

Und das machte ihr plötzlich Angst. So konnte sie ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken, als sie die Kampfstäbe einsammelte, und sich mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß von Stirn und Nacken tupfte ...

+ o + o +

Fern der Trainingshalle blieb John in einem verlassenen Gang und vor einem der Fenster stehen. Er blickte hinaus auf die stürmische See, die die Plattformen von Atlantis umspülte, doch anstatt sich zu beruhigen wurde er sich seines Zustands um so bewusster.

Ähnlich aufgewühlt wie die Gischt fühlte auch er sich.

Teyla zu besiegen war die eine Sache gewesen – bisher war es ihm nur dann und wann im Stockkampf gelungen, mit einem Glückstreffer ihre Deckung zu durchbrechen, aber noch nie hatte er es geschafft, sie mit nur einer Hand abzuwehren und sogar gegen die Wand zu drängen.

Mit einem Mal war das Verlangen über ihn gekommen, nicht länger nur mit ihr zu spielen, sich mit ihr zu messen, sondern sich ganz und gar dem Drang nachzugehen, der in ihm erwacht war. Er wollte sie unter seinen Händen und seinem Körper spüren, ihren verlockenden Duft einatmen, und sie ganz und gar vereinnahmen.

Sie verstand es vielleicht selbst noch nicht mit dem Kopf, aber er wusste, dass sie längst willig gewesen war, in seinen Armen dahinzuschmelzen, und mehr als bereit, sich mit ihm zu paaren ...

John atmete schneller, als ihn die Erinnerung an den Moment der Erkenntnis übermannte, und die Empfindungen zurückkehrte, die ihn schon in der Sporthalle übermannt hatten. _Es lag in seiner Natur, zu fordern, zu erobern, denn nur so..._

Sein Herz schlug schneller pumpte adrenalingeschwängertes Blut durch seinen Körper, vor allem in seine Körpermitte.

Doch noch hatte sein Verstand seinen Körper unter Kontrolle und verhinderte, dass er die Tasche mit seinen Sportsachen einfach fallen ließ und zurückeilte, um das zu beenden, was er begonnen hatte.

Stattdessen setzte er sich in die andere Richtung in Bewegung. Vielleicht brachte eine kalte Dusche ihn wieder zur Besinnung. Und wenn das nicht half, dann ...

+ o + o +

Auch die stundenlangen Meditationen bei Kerzenschein in der Abgeschiedenheit ihres Quartiers brachten Teyla die innere Ruhe und Gelassenheit nicht zurück.

So aufgewühlt war sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Wann immer sie durch besondere Atemtechniken wenigstens ihre Gedanken in einen behäbigen Fluss gebracht hatte, kehrten die Erinnerungen an den Vorfall im Trainingsraum zurück und damit die Gefühle.

Sie war vielleicht eine sexuell erfahrene Frau, doch seit den Anfängen ihrer Pubertät hatte sie nicht mehr so ein Chaos an Empfindungen in sich verspürt.

Ihr Verstand warnte sie davor, ihrer Leidenschaft nachzugeben, doch der Funke des Verlangens entfachte ein Feuer, dass sich nicht einfach eindämmen und auslöschen ließ. Ihr Körper schrie förmlich nach Erfüllung, hielt es für richtig, sich alsbald zu vereinen. Es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, John würde der perfekte Partner sein...

Noch bevor sie sich wieder mit eigenem Willen aus diesem gefährlichen Gedankenkreis reißen konnte, schreckte sie ein anderes Geräusch auf.

Teyla zuckte heftig zusammen und sah sich verwirrt um.

Zuerst glaubte sie an eine Sinnestäuschung. Doch dann vernahm sie den Klang des Türsummers ein zweites Mal. Jemand begehrte Einlass. Doch wer konnte das zu dieser späten Stunde sein?

Die Athosianerin zögerte.

Die Antwort zu dieser Frage lag auf der Hand, und ihr Verstand warnte sie, dem Drang nachzugeben. Denn wenn sie jetzt die Tür öffnete, gab es kein Zurück mehr.

+ o + o +

John erwachte mit einem unwilligen Knurren und wich dem Mondstrahl aus, der ihm genau ins Gesicht schien. Doch das schmerzhafte helle Licht war nicht der Grund für sein Erwachen, sondern etwas anderes.

Er stellte fest, dass er schwitzte.

Sein Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, als habe er hohes Fieber, doch als er seine Stirn berührte war dem nicht so. Dennoch schlug sein Herz heftig und das Blut strömte fast hörbar durch die Adern, um sich in einer Körpermitte zu konzentrieren.

John tastete nach unten und stöhnte auf, als sich das intensive Pochen in seinem Schritt in einen scharfen Schmerz verwandelte, der aber seinen Hunger nach etwas ganz Bestimmten nur noch mehr verstärkte.

_Nein, er würde sich nicht von seinem Verlangen vereinnahmen lassen..._

Dem Rat eines Armeepsychiaters folgend, versuchte er sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen, indem er selbst Hand anlegte und biss dabei mehrfach in sein Kissen um Schreie zu unterdrücken. Schließlich bäumte er sich auf und versank danach in einen erschöpften Dämmerzustand.

Doch die Erlösung von seiner Pein war nur von kurzer Dauer. Kaum hatte sich sein wilder Herzschlag beruhigt, war der Schweiß auf seiner Haut kalt geworden, spürte er, wie sich bereits wieder Spannung in ihm aufbaute, diesmal schlimmer als je zuvor.

Instinktiv wusste er – es konnte nur eine Lösung für dieses Problem geben, so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte. Es war das einzig Richtige.

_Er musste sich vereinigen. Und er wusste auch schon mit wem._

So sehr er sich auch gegen diese Erkenntnis wehrte, die Willenskraft ihr zu widerstehen war am Ende.

John erhob sich aus dem Bett und tappte auf bloßen Füßen zur Tür. Einen Moment erwog er, zur Dusche abzubiegen, oder zumindest seine Shorts zu wechseln, aber _**das Andere**_ in ihm war stärker. _Es gab nur noch einen Weg, den er gehen konnte, nein gehen musste._

+ o + o +

Teyla betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus. John stand vor ihr, halbnackt, mit bloßen Füßen und Haar, dass zerzauster war als sonst.

„John ... was machst du hier?", fragte sie, ein Zittern unterdrückend. Auch wenn das Licht schwach war, konnte sie einen intensiven Glanz in seinen Augen sehen, der deutlich machte, dass er sich nicht abwimmeln lassen würde.

„Ich ... ich sollte nicht ... hier sein", erwiderte er verwirrt und wie in Gedanken, schien gar nicht gehört zu haben, was sie als letztes gesagt hatte. Er fuhr sich verwirrt mit einer Hand durch das Haar.

„Ich wei-" Teyla versagte die Stimme. Sie hob die Hand, um die Tür wieder zu schließen, hielt aber auf halbem Weg inne und atmete tief ein, langsam wieder aus. Sein männlicher Duft war dominant und betäubend zugleich. Ehe sie sich versah, hüllte er sie wie eine Wolke aus giftigem Miasma ein, sensibilisierte sie für jede seiner Gesten und Worte. Sie seufzte unwillkürlich.

„Besser ich ... verschwinde..." Wie sehr John unter Spannung stand, war nicht nur an seiner Stimme zu merken. „Sonst tue ich noch ... was wir beide bereuen werden..."

Sein Blick war vernebelt von Verlangen, von ungestillter Leidenschaft, die nun auch wie ein Funke auf sie übersprang.

Einen Moment starrten sie sich nur an, dann spürte auch Teyla wie der Hunger nach Nähe und die Gier ihn zu spüren, ins Unermessliche wuchs.

Sie atmete heftig ein und aus. Noch einmal mahnte sie die Stimme ihres Verstandes, doch vergebens. Statt dessen folgte sie dem Wunsch ihres Körpers. „Das ... ist mir ... jetzt ... egal", murmelte sie, packte John an den Armen und zog ihn kurzerhand in den Raum.

Während sich die Tür zischend hinter ihm schloss, gab es für den dunkelhaarigen Mann kein Halten mehr. Auch er schloss seine Arme um ihren Körper und zog sie fest an sich.

Sein Gesicht berührte ihr Haar die Stirn und ihre Augen. Sie hörte sein erleichtertes Seufzen sein heftiges Ringen nach Luft.

Als sie den Kopf hob pressten sich seine Lippen erneut verlangend auf ihren Mund. Gierig trank er ihre Atem, während sich seine Finger kurz in Haar gruben, ehe seine Hände auf unermüdliche Wanderschaft über ihren Körper gingen.

Aber auch Teyla blieb nicht untätig. Sie streichelte sein Gesicht, krallte sich in seine Schultern, um ihm nahe zu sein. Sie rieb ihren Körper an dem seinen, spürte seine Leidenschaft, nur durch eine dünne Stoffschicht von sich getrennt.

Das erregte sie zusehends, denn so hemmungslos und ohne Vorbehalte oder Ängste hatte sie noch nie ein Mann zuvor begehrt. Nun wollte sie ihn mehr denn je nah bei sich spüren, ja, sogar tief in sich ... der Natur ihren Lauf lassen, denn es war richtig so. Was der Verstand sagte, war längst nicht mehr wichtig.

Auf dem Weg zum Bett verloren sie mit hastigem Ziehen und Zerren, ihre wenigen Kleidungsstücke. Dann ließ sich Teyla auf die weichen Decken ihres Lagers fallen und rekelte sich, genoss es, wie er sie noch einmal mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete und sich verlangend über die Lippen leckte.

Aber auch sie nahm sich in diesem Moment Zeit, seinen stattlichen Körper zu bewundern, der für sie jetzt und hier in allem perfekt gebaut war.

Dann sank er neben sie auf das Lager. Teyla wandte sich ihm zu und ließ die Finger durch seine Brustbehaarung gleiten, wanderte mit den Händen zu seinen Lenden und wölbte sich dann mit dem Oberkörper gegen ihn.

„Komm", flüsterte sie.

+ o + o +

John bewegte sich ruckartig unter der Berührung von Teylas kundiger Hand, die ihn noch mehr anstachelte und sein Verlangen ins Unermessliche steigerte. Er spürte, wie ihm bald die Sinne schwanden und wusste, dass es Zeit war, nun wieder die Führung zu übernehmen.

An anderen Tagen hätte er sich die Zeit genommen, ihren Körper zu erforschen, die festen Hügel ihrer Brüste zu streicheln, die er nun mit seinem Lippen und seinem Mund bearbeitete, da sie ihm diese so bereitwillig entgegen streckte.

Doch jetzt wollte er nur noch eines, ehe es zu spät dazu war: _**Eins mit ihr zu werden**_.

So befreite er sich und nutzte Größe und Gewicht seines Körpers, um sie auf den Rücken zu drehen und ein Knie zwischen ihre Schenkel zu schieben. Ihre Beine teilten sich bereitwillig, sie hinderte ihn nicht daran, ganz über sie zu gleiten, sondern lud ihn geradezu ein.

John stöhnte laut auf, als er in sie glitt. Auch Teyla keuchte und hob sich ihm willig entgegen, als ob sie nur darauf gewartet hätte, dass er sich mit ihr vereine. Enge Wärme umschloss ihn, als er die Athosianerin langsam aber kraftvoll in Besitz nahm.

John zitterte und küsste sie erneut, als das geschehen war, kostete die tosenden Feuer der Lust aus, die nun jede Fiber seines Körpers erfüllte.

Dann begann er mit dem uralten Tanz des Lebens. _Es fühlte sich so richtig an, so gut und ehrlich ..._ dass er sich schon bald in einen Rausch der Leidenschaft hinein steigerte.

Er begann schneller und heftiger in sie zu stoßen, sich keine Fesseln mehr anzulegen und seiner Lust freien Lauf zu lassen.

Teyla unterstützte ihn, indem sie ihre Beine um ihn schlang und sich ihm im gleichen Rhythmus entgegen hob, um ihn tiefer in sich zu spüren Nichts trennte sie nun mehr, kein Wort fiel zwischen ihnen, nur die Laute ihres Verlangens erfüllten den Raum.

Dann war es so weit. Die Athosianerin verkrampfte sich und küsste ihn. Er trank den Schrei ihrer Lust. So erreichte sie den Höhepunkt als Erste. Ihr Orgasmus katapultierte aber nun auch ihn über die letzte Grenze.

Während er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub um seine Leidenschaft ebenfalls hinaus zu schreien, starb er den kleinen Tod und wusste doch, dass er es ein neuer Anfang sein würde, wenn die Natur ihnen wohl gesonnen war.

Noch eine ganze Weile blieben sie in dieser engen Umarmung, die keine Barrieren kannte, dann löste sich John von ihr und sank ermattet auf die Decken zurück. Eine wohlige Wärme und Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn, dazu der Gedanke, das Richtige getan zu haben.

+ o + o +

Sie musste wohl eingenickt sein, stellte Teyla erschrocken fest, als sie im Licht der Morgendämmerung aufschreckte, weil sie ein erster verirrter Sonnenstrahl sie geweckt hatte und zum Niesen brachte.

Dann fröstelte sie, denn ihr war ihr kalt. _Warum nur lag sie auf ... und nicht unter ihren Decken?_

Unwillig schnaubend versuchte sie sich in eine einzurollen, und wieder einzuschlafen, doch da stieg ihr der Geruch von Schweiß und Lust in die Nase.

Mit einem Mal war sie hellwach und schoss regelrecht in eine sitzende Position hoch. Irritiert tastete sie neben sich, doch da war schon niemand mehr. Aber das zerwühlte Bett und die auf den Boden gefallenen Kissen zu beiden Seiten machten ihr ebenso wie der verräterische Duft, der aus den Decken aufstieg deutlich, dass sie nicht nur von einem leidenschaftlichen Stelldichein geträumt hatte. Dennoch wollte Teyla das im ersten Moment nicht wahr haben und zwickte sich in den Arm, um sich rückzuversichern.

Aber es half auch nicht viel ...

Sie schlang die Arme um sich, als sich ihr Körper an die leidenschaftlichen Berührungen und hungrigen Küsse erinnerte, die sie mit John geteilt hatte. Und ja, sie spürte zwischen ihren Schenkeln noch immer die intensive, lustvolle Vereinigung mit dem Mann, der spurlos verschwunden war ... überraschenderweise jedoch keine Scham, keine Verlegenheit darüber, dass sie sich in dieser Nacht so hatte gehen lassen.

Genau das verwirrte sie.

Denn eigentlich war John nur ein Freund und nicht mehr. Ein Teamkollege und Partner, vielleicht ein Bruder, mit dem sie bereit war, durch dick und dünn zu gehen ... aber nicht der Geliebte, mit dem sie ihr Bett teilte bis zu dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht war niemals der entscheidende Funke zwischen ihnen übergesprungen.

Hatte sich das jetzt geändert?

Unsicher starrte sie auf die Tür. Sie musste sich nur waschen, anziehen und auf eine günstige Gelegenheit warten, um mit John zu sprechen und mit dem Verstand das zu analysieren, was gestern zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Denn sein Verschwinden verriet doch, dass auch er nicht so recht wusste, was mit ihm los war.

_Nein... besser sie hielt sich von ihm fern, denn sie wollte das nicht noch einmal erleben! Sie wollte sich nicht in etwas hinein reiten, was sie nicht verstand!_

Teyla verkrampfte sich. Mit einem Mal spürte sie Unsicherheit und Angst in sich aufsteigen. Wenn sie sicher sein wollte, dann musste sie ihm so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen und durfte niemals wieder mit ihm allein sein, so lange sie nicht wusste, was das alles verursacht hatte.

+ o + o +

John hatte Teyla schlafen lassen, als er wieder zu sich gekommen war, und nicht versucht, mit ihr zu reden. Stattdessen hatte er nach seinen Shorts gegriffen, um dann so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum zu flüchten, denn mit der Erschöpfung nach dem Liebesspiel war auch die Ernüchterung gekommen und das Entsetzen über sich und sein Tun.

Zurück in seinem eigenen Raum hatte er sich erst einmal auf sein Bett fallen lassen und über Stunden die Decke angestarrt, war dann wieder aufgesprungen und vom Fenster zur Tür gewandert. Hin und zurück. Sich wieder hingesetzt und doch hatte das alles nicht dabei geholfen, seiner Gefühle Herr zu werden.

_Er hatte Regeln gebrochen, er hatte Vertrauen und Freundschaft missbraucht ... und vielleicht auch Teyla gegen ihren Willen ... die Konsequenzen waren nicht auszudenken..._ Scham und Wut auf sich selbst stieg in ihm hoch. _Was hatte er da nur getan?_

Auch wenn die Athosianerin ihm viel bedeutete, ihm so wichtig wie eine Schwester war, so hatte er doch schon lange vorher festgestellt, dass er sie zwar sehr schätzte, aber seine Empfindungen nicht über eine platonische Freundschaft hinaus gingen.

Bei Nancy und ihm war das anders gewesen.

In den ersten Jahren ihrer Partnerschaft hatten sie sich nur ansehen müssen, um zu wissen, wie es dem anderen ging und was er eigentlich wollte, Wie oft war auch bei einem einfachen Streit schon ein unke von Leidenschaft übergesprungen und hatte sie dazu verleitet, miteinander Sex zu haben. Bis zu jenem folgenschweren Tag, an dem er lieber seinen Befehlen gefolgt war, als sich noch die Zeit zu nehmen, sich mit ihr auszusprechen und damit den ersten Keil zwischen sie getrieben hatte ...

_Doch Teyla war nicht Nancy. _Er schluckte. _Würde er Teyla jemals wieder in die Augen schauen können, und sie ihm verzeihen, was er ihr angetan hatte? _

Und die quälendste Frage von allen: _Warum war er zu ihr gegangen und hatte seinem sexuellen Verlangen freien Lauf gelassen?_

Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr.

_Denn bei allem, was man ihm nachsagte, trotz Rodneys Vergleichen mit Captain Kirk von der Enterprise, war er doch niemals so weit gegangen, die Gefühle von Frauen auszunutzen und nur um des puren Vergnügens willen mit ihnen zu ..._

In einer Geste der Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung, überkreuzte er die Arme, als wolle er dahinter Schutz suchen. Seine Finger streiften die Haut nahe am Ellenbogen. Im nächsten Moment zuckte er zusammen, denn mit den Fingern ertastete plötzlich etwas, was er vorher noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte, was auch gar nicht dahin gehörte.

Abrupt hielt er in seinem Gedanken und seiner Bewegung inne und drehte den Arm, bis er fand, was er suchte.

Dann wurde ihm heiß und kalt, als er die seltsamen Veränderungen an der Wunde bemerkte, die ihm durch Becketts Retrovirus so entsetzlich mutierte Wraith Ellia geschlagen hatte. Und in diesem Moment war alles andere erst einmal vergessen, denn er kannte die Gefahr, die damit einherging.

+ o + o +

Elizabeth Weir sah die im Besprechungsraum versammelten Männer und Frauen ernst an. „Colonel Sheppard ist auf unbekannte Dauer vom Dienst freigestellt und wird in seinem Quartier unter Quarantäne gestellt", nannte sie dann den Grund für die Zusammenkunft und gab erste Anweisungen: „Major Lorne, Sie werden sich darum kümmern, das immer zwei Männer vor seinem Quartier Wache halten. Ich überlasse es Ihnen, wen sie wann einsetzen wollen."

„Dürfen wir denn erfahren, was mit ihm los ist?" fragte Rodney McKay frech in den Raum. Während er alles genau wissen wollte, blieb Teyla schweigend im Hintergrund und lauschte den Gesprächen nur. Denn auch wenn sie bisher erleichtert darüber gewesen war, dass John nicht bei der Besprechung aufgetaucht war, wurde ihre Anspannung und Angst dadurch nicht geringer. Denn nun mischte sich auch Sorge um den Freund darunter.

Mit einer Geste übergab die Expeditionsleiterin dem ebenfalls anwesenden Carson Beckett das Wort.

Doch auch wenn dieser ausführlich erklärte, dass der Retrovirus, der durch Ellias Angriff in Johns Körper eingedrungen war, doch viel schneller als erwartet Auswirkungen auf Körper und Psyche des Colonels zeigte, so gab das Teyla doch immer noch keine Antwort auf ihre die Frage, die ihren Geist noch immer beherrschte ...

+ o + o +

Erst viele Wochen später erhielt zumindest John eine Antwort durch eine achtlos dahin geworfene Äußerung Carson Becketts, der sich erfreut über die Rückentwicklung von Johns Genen zeigte.

Er störte Rodney und ihn bei einer Schachpartie, die in langsam aber sicher in eine Pattsituation ausuferte. John machte es nichts aus, aber der Astrophysiker sah nicht gerade erbaut darüber aus, dass er aus seiner Konzentration gerissen wurde. Der Schotte ignorierte das unwillige Brummen des Kanadiers und trat an Johns Seite, erzwang seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Aye Colonel, ihr Blutbild sieht sehr gut aus. Noch ein, maximal zwei Wochen, und ich kann sie wieder diensttauglich schreiben, denke ich", sagte der Arzt und blickte kurz auf sein Datenpad. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann. „Ich will jedoch noch ganz sicher gehen, dass auch alle Spuren des Iratus-Käfers aus ihnen verschwinden. Nicht dass, dieser Umstand auf der nächsten Mission Ärger für Ärger sorgt." Er schmunzelte in sich hinein. „Ich möchte nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn sie in diesem Zustand den Wraith oder gar einer ihrer Königinnen in die Hände gefallen wären."

John zuckte zusammen, während Rodney interessiert den Kopf hob und sich mit einem breiten Grinsen einmischte. „Warum? Würde das Sheppard noch anziehender auf sie machen als er schon ist?"

„Aye, so ist es. Aber Sie hätten ihn dann nicht unbedingt zum Fressen gern gehabt oder für einen von ihnen gehalten..."

Carson grinste noch mehr, wurde dann doch wieder ernst, als er Johns schrägen Blick bemerkte.

"Gerade in der Phase in der sie sich nur innerlich verwandelt haben, müssen sie eine ziemliche Pheromon-Schleuder gewesen ein, John", erklärte er genüsslich langsam. „Jedes weibliche Wesen mit Wraith-Genen in seinem Köper hätte sie als den perfekten Partner angesehen und sich mit ihnen vereinen wol-"

„Na, das ist doch mal wieder typisch, für unseren Captain Kirk hier! Warum sollte er vor Wraith-Königin- " murmelte Rodney und sah dann irritiert von einem zum anderen, denn der Arzt und der Soldat sahen sich nur stumm an und teilte eine bittere Erkenntnis. Es bedurfte zwischen ihnen keiner Worte um die Bedeutung von Becketts Aussage zu erfassen...

John schluckte und senkte den Blick.

Jetzt verstand er sehr gut, warum sich die Athosianerin seit dem Vorfall in der Sporthalle und der darauf folgenden Nacht von ihm ferngehalten und nur selten im Schlepptau der anderen besucht hatte.

Aber seine Scham und Schuldgefühle gegenüber jener verhängnisvollen Nacht, entlastete das Wissen um die Laune der Natur, die ihm und Teyla einen so bitteren Streich gespielt hatte, nicht.

E n d e

© 25.06.2011 by Kris


End file.
